dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Danke7
http://img831.imageshack.us/img831/324/discani.gif ahh eso? eso lo iso simpsons88 yo no tendras que preguntarle a él Nota: Tenes razon xD Quiero que seas mi tutor empezare a editar aqui,ya que deje una wiki Dr. Neo Cortex 17:29 19 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Que proyectos ahy? Dr. Neo Cortex 17:39 19 jun 2010 (UTC) vaya... No te gusto como puse la imagen en Yajirobe vs Cymbal, aunque la verdad me pase con el tamaño xd xd Oliver0796 (discusión) 14:40 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno vi que la utilizaste en Shen vs Yamcha y me parecio bien utilizarla en las demas batallas, como tu estas ocupado con otras cosas o wikias xd xd yo me encargare de añadir a todas las batallas la plantilla, aunque seguro que omega tambien lo hace, le habras avisado no¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:21 20 jun 2010 (UTC) OK. Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:26 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Vale tu tomate tu tiempo y has tus medidas xd xd Y es cierto para que sea mas facil buscar los capitulos en vez del nombre entero: poner EP1, pero sería mejor poner EP1 de dragon ball, EP1 de dragon ball z, EP1 de dragon ball gt, para que sea más facil de buscar, si quieres empiezo a redirigirlos. Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:51 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante, un favor me podrias cambiar el boton de "plantilla" de yugipedia, por la plantilla de "Carta 4" asi mismo como le hiciste aqui y pusiste la plantilla personaje, hay dejale la imagen ya que no tengo una jeje, gracias!--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 21:22 20 jun 2010 (UTC) el codigo de la plantilla es este Ok, va a ser un coñazo pero bueno... estoy bastante ocupado sobre todo con mi wikia, pero como mañana me terminan las clases tendre mas tiempo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:29 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Ah! Ok, espero no cagarla jajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:26 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Dante entra en este chat, hay muchos usuarios no como aqui, y ahora esta tambien Zeratul 100 y Usuario:Jccm19. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:22 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Em... Ya casi todas las batallas estan con su plantilla correspondiente, pero la verdad la de mi proyecto es bastante complicada, solo buscar la fecha de emisión y otras cosas, no sería mejor dejarlos así o que hacemos?¿ Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:09 25 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: En las plantillas de batalla solo nos falta poner el capitulo donde ocurre cada batalla, pero de eso me encargo yo desde ya. Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:09 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Jaja cierto, y lo del Bot menos mal nos ahorra mucho trabajo xd, y el aniversario de la wiki no es mañana dia 26¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:21 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Que no!! todavia no lo he echo lo de los episodios, hazlo tu xd xd........ jeje tenemos todo el verano por delante, y primero me voy a encargar del de batallas que es mas sencillo xd xd y recuerda hoy es 25 no 26 jajajajaja no sabes ni en que dia vives jajajajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:37 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Jaja que si hombre mira que eres vago eh! xd xd, y oye me encarge del proyecto batallas jeje, por cierto ya estas creando una plantilla para las tecnicas, asi tendras un poco de trabajo VAGO xd... por el momento como omega no se encarga de las plantillas lo hare yo, y tu bueno ahi sin hacer nada, para eso creaste el Bot xd xd jeje Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:47 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajajaja Si era por molestar xd xd xd ahora que no esta Alex alguien tendra que hacerlo jeje es broma...... por cierto en el Dankbot pone correguir en lugar de corregir jeje y si los dos tenemos bastante trabajo Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:56 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias por todo Hola antes que nada, muchas gracias por todo y contestar, por cierto esta wikia se ve genial, excelente tu trabajo aqui, con respecto a los de las multicuentas de Sensei, es algo raro por que no eran por una razon en si, se creaba cuentas con imagenes de chicas, las cuales no tenian nada que ver, y despues se asustaban de verdad al ver eso, yo no se que le pasaba por la cabeza, me atrevo a decir que lo hacia por atraer gente (hombres), ojo, no lo estoy acusando de nada pero es medio raro crear esas cuentas y enzima hacerlo tambien en facebook (que es un tema externo) pero no se, yo solo queria limpiar mi imagen y no quedar como el culpable de todo, desde ya gracias, y felicidades por este gran sitio. Carloscorpion ver cap online http://www.dblatino.com Hola Te gusto la nueva imagen de la plantilla premio o vuelvo a poner la que estaba¿? oye lo del 4 aniversario y el confeti hasta cuando lo vas a dejar, yo creo que estaria bien hasta que termine el mes, vamos en tres dias xd. PD: Argentina-México (3-1) jajajajaja xd xd Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:57 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola chotito ntk, oye es verdad que hay un problema con el staff, ya que ayer subi el logo de esta wiki y no ha aparecido, te pregunto a ti, porque los helpers no me contestan y ayer uno me bloqueo Globalmente, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 01:37 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Danke7 Te queria preguntar si puedo hacer un proyecto de episodios de Dragon Ball190.198.184.183 19:21 14 jul 2010 (UTC)goku783 :Claro solo registrate.-- 19:25 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Graciassssssssssssss Si estoy registrado pero se me olvido GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSS......Pero de don de saco la plantilla de proyecto las dos: en la que la gente siempre pone avatares y la que dice Entra y ve los........ creados y/o por crear.Goku783 (discusión) 21:31 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Logo Pokémon Wiki Pokémon Wiki ya tiene su logo oficial que es ESTA por eso cuando puedes mete en la portada el logo de esta al lado de las wikias alidas, Gracias amigo por cierto cuando puedes espero que me vengas a dar una mano con: Plantilla:Pokémon,' Plantillas de bienvenidas a usuarios', Menú (todos de Pokémon Wiki lo ultimo me puedo encargar yo solo si quieres puedo pedir ayuda a otros) pero tu eres siempre mi selecion Nº1 XD por que somos socios [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 10:05 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye ¿la plantilla Editcount lleva Common? osea se usa con common, me parece que la vi por aqui, y tal vez tu savrías saludos hijito xD----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 05:41 31 jul 2010 (UTC) : Ah es verdad jeje, ya apareció gracias----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 06:01 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Artículo Hola Danke te aviso que alguien creo el Artículo Dark Goku si lo puedes borrar. Gracias y Saludos Amigo 14:35 31 jul 2010 (UTC) VPI - Imagen destacada E dejado mi Imagen Destacada hace cerca de unos 1-2 meses por eso cuando es que la eleminas para que podamos proponer una nueva? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 15:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Te recuerdo por 4º vez que Pokémon Wiki ya tiene su logo oficial que no es el logo de Pokémon lo digo para la portada [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 15:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante Ya que no tengo 70 ediciones ¿podria proponer esta imagen como destacada,es que me gusto?:Archivo:BROLY.png MASTER... 20:40 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya te lo dije unas veces thumb|85px1: cuando es que se podra proponer la nueva imagen destacada? es decir dame la data. 2: Pokémon Wiki tiene su logo oficial por eso en la portada cuando uno pone la flecha sobre ver logo en ves de poner pokémon pone el logo. [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 11:56 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Articulos de la wiki Hay que conseguir mas información y articulos, como la wiki que esta en ingles que tiene 2926 articulos y nosotros 1198, nos superan por 1728 articulos responde aqui 187.154.14.71 16:36 20 ago 2010 (UTC) :Bueno si te registraras me seria mucho mas facil organizarme y ponerme de acuerdo contigo. Necesitamos usuarios es lo unico. Proyectos tenemos.-- 02:51 21 ago 2010 (UTC) :Este es mi usuarioGoku vegeta gogeta 465 (discusión) 20:19 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante Tengo un plobrema para editar mi pagina de usuario, la tengo toda hecha pero la pagina no baja para ponerle aceptar, y yo soy el de los articulos de la wiki, yo te ayudo en algo tu solo dime No puedo hacer 2.000 hojas, crei que me dejarias algo menor como corregir errores ortograficos, proyectos no 2000 hojas sobre que o q y no se que es ser reversor Hola! Hola Dante te acuerdas de mi? soy Homero1000, el de la Simpsons Wiki, te quiero invitar a LA valvepedia una wikia para hablar sobre Half-Life, Counter Strike, Left 4 Dead, Day of Defeat o otro juego de la compañia Valve solo te pido que la visites no que te nos unas si no quieres. Hola, komo estas? Soy el de los articulos de la wiki, una pregunta, puedo ser tu amigo? Gogeta (discusión) 04:32 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades! por ser el Gran Z, no lo sabia hasta que vi los rangos y quede sorprendido y te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho por esta wiki 3.707 ediciones es imprecionante, adiosGogeta (discusión) 23:17 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Puedo poner esta imagen de Vegeta?thumb Gogeta (discusión) 23:22 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdon PERDON no queria presionarteGogeta (discusión) 23:35 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya veo Has hecho como 8 o más ediciones en 3 horas hay donde dijiste Gogeta (discusión) 23:41 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Eres bn chido, oye algo curioso, yo naci 2 dias antes que tu del mismo año y mes Te puedo agregar como Wikiamigo? Gogeta (discusión) 02:52 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Recomendación Ola! komo estas? Una recomendación, en el rango vacante por que no pones el equipo del mes, para que los usuarios busquen compañero y asi compitan con ediciones y actividad ¿Que te parece? Responde en mi discusión Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 14:43 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Crear plantillas Hola,Danke7,como se crean plantillas ? Espero que respondas pronto,saludos Ese de ahí (discusión) 22:04 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Dante Una pregunta ¿komo c puede ser administrador? y como se crean categorias? Responde cuando puedas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:32 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Si las estoy leyendo, me esforzare por esta wiki para ser administrador, los rangos no hay problema, un amigo me dijo que lo hiciera lo del SSJ5 pero no sabia que era hay, no olvidare como hacer categorias para las que se requieren y te puedo agregar como wikiamigo? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:49 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Es que segui tu comentario de no olvidar las comillas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:39 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero no aparece la categoría cuando la escribo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:49 8 sep 2010 (UTC) MM.. deja veo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:54 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo, a categorizar! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:58 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola komo estas? oye te tengo una pregunta XD ¿Quien fue el creador de esta wiki? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:23 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ooh! que chido :) Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:56 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye Hola Dante, gracias por votar por mi imagen!, me puedes proteger mi pag. de usuario y poner eso de no esta disponible es que no soy administrador ni se cual es esa plantilla XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:13 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Como la de tu pag. de usuario de: Danke 7 no esta disponible o ausente.... Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:19 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Ooh Que error XD perdon, no lo sabia Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:23 10 sep 2010 (UTC) P.D: Gracias por votar por mi imagen :) Ok Ok le pondre licencias a las imagenes, nombres descriptivos y revisare que no esten repetidas :) y esta bn que lo cambies. Me fije que tu eres el unico administrador activo (porque a los demas no los he visto editar), ¿Es duro ser el unico administrador en ver, proteger y borrar pags.? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:22 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Quienes pueden dar premios? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:24 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Articulo firmado Este usuario firmo el articulo del Androide 17 para que lo veas ¿lo revierto? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 15:36 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Si claro (regañado como niño chiquito por su mama jeje)XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:22 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Que chido Que chido ¡¡Ya somos Dragon Ball Wiki!! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:35 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye quien puede dar premios?? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:41 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Yo le digo que es XD y le dare un premio a alguien :D Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:58 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Sii!! Creare 3 artículos y llegare a 700 ediciones para ser administrador ¿Las categorias son artículos? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:18 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya estan las 700 ediciones!!!, pero no se que crear, creo que categorías Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:28 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Este usuario vandaliso las págs. de Vegeta y Metal Freezer y luego desecho sus ediciones Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:22 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz Independencia Ola Dante, felices fiestas, responde por fass los mensajes de arriba y QUE VIVA MEXICO Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:41 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola Danke,ya me enteré de la novedad de que ya somos Dragon Ball wiki.Podré ser administrador más adelante ? ,como le dijiste a mi amigo goku vegeta gogeta 465. Por favor responde cuando puedas Ese de ahí (discusión) 15:56 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo!! Ya cree 3 articulos y llegue a más de 700 contribuciones Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 18:29 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Te avisare cuando haga cambios de portada, etc y gracias, cual es la plantilla donde dice: este usuario es uno de los administradores... Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:12 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Borro este artículo que fue vandalizado? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:22 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias por aclarar mi duda Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:31 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Un editor no registrado me saca de paciencia, vandaliza cada articulo que vee (creo), ya lo bloquee Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:29 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Genial Que chida te quedo la wiki, oye ¿necesitas ayuda con concursos y los usuarios Z? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:06 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Cambio Ola, oye me cambio de Dragon Ball Wiki:Reversores a Administradores? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:02 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Si genial Esta genial el articulo, si hay que tener uno así de poco a poco Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 03:52 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Una preguntita Hola, Danke, soy Goop9 de Ben 10 Wiki, te quería preguntar para mi Wiki de Kid VS. Kat y la Ben 10 Wiki como me creo un Bot como el tuyo de Dankbot, es que lo quiero hacer para arreglar esas 2 Wikis, le pondría: "Goopbot".Gracias 18:33 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Goop9 No entendi nada de ahí, XD, ¿Me lo podrías explicar vos? 18:52 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Es que me encantan las imagenes, no se si pueda con ese proyecto porque medio le entendi mm... lo comenzaria creo que la proxima semana, ahorita le informo a mi amigo, ¿donde esta oliver?, ocupo ayuda para ese proyecto, ¿que son las interwikis? y comenta y vota ahi xfas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Es que Se me va el Internet mucho y le podrias dar mi proyecto a Goku vegeta gogeta 465Archivo:Goku 783firma.gif (discusión) 20:18 19 sep 2010 (UTC) No Yo no se de proyectos, daselo a alguien más Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:49 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo digo el de arriba, no el que me diste en mi discusión XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:01 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Bueno, voy a ayudarte solo dime como hacerlo :P TuningBEB2008 (discusión) 22:27 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Actividad No voy a poder tener actividad porque mi compu esta fallando, te aviso cuando vuelva, avanzo bien la wiki Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:59 21 sep 2010 (UTC)